<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinder Universes by Guinevak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481121">Kinder Universes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak'>Guinevak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinder Universes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Ficlet Collection, Folklore, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Prompt Fic, Survival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of what-ifs, alternate universes, and self-indulgent fancies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook, Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinder Universes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Because I have more Rogue One AUs and crossover fusions than I can possibly do justice to in my lifetime, I have decided to take prompts for them! </p>
  <p>This is mostly a place to post the ones I've done for my friends or as writing exercises, HOWEVER! If you would like to see more of a particular AU, feel free to mention it in a comment. Or, if you like living dangerously, leave me a word and a number from 1-30 and see what happens. (Please be aware that pretty much all shipping is going to be Bodhi/Jyn/Cassian, except the ones that are Bodhi/Jyn/Cassian/K-2.)</p>
  <p>For quick navigation, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481121/navigate">here is the index</a>.</p>
  <p>For the crossovers and fusions with other specific fandoms, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925134">view the series index</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Post-Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm comes down on them with a howl and a crash, like Armageddon all over again; but the shelter holds. They sit for a while just catching their breath, handing the thermos around, making it last. Talking is difficult, under the circumstances, but Bodhi murmurs in Jyn's ear under cover of the wind, "Take the first watch?"</p>
<p>She nods a little. It's surprising how far you can trust people, when none of you have any choice, and right now the man seems mostly tired and a little melancholy, and smaller than he looked out there on the waste. But the shotgun's still beside him, and Bodhi remembers quite clearly what his eyes looked like, watching them over it.</p>
<p>So they'll watch.</p>
<p>The temperature drops steadily. It's hard not to be drawn to the warmth of another body. Jyn gets out the emergency blanket and rearranges their coats into a sort of nest: enough for consolation, if not for actual comfort. Bodhi kisses her wrist, surreptitiously, as she tucks them up again. </p>
<p>He dozes. Wakes again with a jolt as Jyn tenses against him. The flashlight throws exaggerated shadows as the stranger stirs, reaching for his pack. Moves toward them.</p>
<p>Bodhi sits up.</p>
<p>"Hey," the other says, soft and hoarse, and sits back on his heels. What he's holding--</p>
<p>--is a patchwork quilt. A nice one, it looks like, from back in the days when you bought cloth new, in matching colors, just to make quilts out of. "I thought another layer couldn't hurt," he says, carefully. </p>
<p>In the silence, Jyn clears her throat. "Sure," she says. "Bring it on over."</p>
<p>He does. Like him, it's softer than it looks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Faery Gothic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tl;dr: Cassian is a <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Church_Grim">church grim</a>, Jyn's the estranged daughter of the local Sidhe lord, Bodhi's a very confused mortal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To this day he is not sure -- whether he should still be angry, and with whom. Sometimes it grips him like frost, a white and blinding fury. Centuries now he's lingered on this earth, and yet something in him still feels cheated: he was so young, younger than he knew, and now he is so old, and what became of the time he should have had in between?</p><p>But the priest who bound him here meant only to do him justice. In the twenty years he outlived him Cassian had time to take his measure, that hard, graceless, dour man, who lies now under a stone from which the clustering mosses have erased his name; and he bears him no grudge. The men who killed him were honest men, for the most part: honest though stubbornly ignorant, and made fearful by their ignorance, made vicious by their fear. He has no kindness for them, but no hatred, either.</p><p>With whom should he be angry, then? With the spirit under the hill, ancient and godless and cruel, who led him to his fate, whose own anger and sorrow he can taste in the earth? With himself, for his weakness, for his folly, for his pride? With Death itself, with God?</p><p>If he knew where to bestow it, that anger, it might let him go. But Cassian is not sure, even now, if he wants that either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>